


like they do on the discovery channel

by happilyeveramber



Series: Dibs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Derek Has A Brother, Derek is a Failwolf, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, who is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeveramber/pseuds/happilyeveramber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't know what to do. He had asked Boyd’s advice, but he had just shrugged and told him that he himself had never had that problem. Lydia and Erica had laughed in his face, Isaac was still avoiding him, and Scott had just gagged and then sang as loudly as he could. And there was absolutely no way he was asking Laura. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like they do on the discovery channel

**Author's Note:**

> PART OF A SERIES  
> ok this is the last part i had planned, but i'll probably play around in this series because they're so adorable.

Derek has it all planned out, okay? He knows Stiles' schedule, he knows exactly when he'll walk by the supply closet, he knows the annoyingly loud squeak of Stiles' converse. So, it's easy to just reach his hand out and pull him in when he hears him.

(He didn't read Laura's damn Cosmos. He just peeked at the cover and saw that 'Guys _love_ spontaneous sex!' It was a coincidence that he hatched this plan afterwards. Shut up.)

He hears Stiles make a surprised noise when he pulls him in and smiles, kissing up his neck. Which... Tastes weird. Like oranges and vanilla. Not cotton and sugar.

He shrugs it off and moves his lips up the large expanse of his neck, upset that he can't see the various moles spread out there because of the dim light.

Stiles makes another squeaky surprised noise but Derek covers his mouth with his finger, smirking.

"Sh, baby, let me take care of you." He has _so_ got this.

Suddenly, Stiles bites his finger and Derek yelps, jumping back. "What the fu-?" He cuts himself off as he looks into the wide eyes of someone who is definitely not Stiles.

"Holy shit, Isaac!" He scrambles backward until he hits the wall, his boner immediately dying down.

"Don't 'holy shit Isaac' _me_! You're the one who's getting all up close and personal with my neck!" Isaac looks at him warily, like he's going to pounce back on him for more.

"I thought you were Stiles! Your shoes..." He trails off, looking down at his shoes, which are _definitely_ Stiles'. He was the one to draw the heart on them, he _knows_.

"Stiles needed to borrow my sneakers for gym. He said these had no support, _Jesus_ , Derek."

The boys stare at each other, neither moving, until the bell rings.

"We shall never speak of this again," Derek says seriously, staring at the ground.

"Way ahead of you," Isaac agrees, nodding fervently before scrambling out like his life depended on it. Derek waits a moment before walking out behind him, willing his blush to die down.

Someone's hands clap over his eyes immediately and he panics quietly for a moment before he hears a squeaky voice say, "guess who?"

He turns around and stares at Stiles before kissing him harshly.  Stiles' eyes widen, but he goes with it, only splitting apart when people jostle them.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Stiles asks with a swollen grin. "Not that I'm complaining, trust me."

Derek's kisses him once more, chaste, and sighs before answering. "Just, uh, _really_ glad to see you."

Stiles turns pink. "That's so sweet." He pinches Derek's cheek with a wink. "Phew, dude, do you know you smell like oranges?"

Derek gulps. "Let's just get to class." He changes the subject quickly, dragging Stiles down the hall.

 

::

 

"So," Stiles starts coyly, pushing the door closed behind him. Derek raises an eyebrow at his tone. "My dad is on the night shift tonight. Won't be back til the AM's. Meaning, he won’t know if I don’t come back anytime soon."

They stare at each other for approximately ten seconds before jumping, meeting in the middle and melting against each other. Stiles wraps his long legs around Derek's waist and Derek quickly pulls his shirt off, trying not to waste any time at all.

“ _Fuck_ , Derek, you should be illegal,” Stiles mutters, reaching to remove his glasses, which always got in the way of their more steamy kisses.

“No,” Derek says, feeling himself blush as he stops Stiles’ hand. “Keep them on. Please.”

Stiles grins at him and instead gets rid of his own shirt, nipping down Derek’s neck until he gets to his chest. He looks up at Derek before cautiously putting his lips on a nipple. Derek shudders immediately, giving Stiles encouragement.

Derek’s mind seems a constant stream of _yes yes come on Stiles fuck Stiles_ as Stiles sucks and kisses his way down to his belt. Stiles has got his lips hovering over Derek’s denim clad crotch when his phone goes off.

Stiles looks back at it, but simply shrugs up at Derek with a grin. “Whoever it is can wait. This is way more important.” Derek nods frantically, definitely agreeing. He thinks he would agree to anything Stiles said right now.

The ringing had only paused for a moment before starting over again. Stiles bites his lip as he looks back at it again and Derek sighs, admitting defeat. “Just answer it.”

“I’ll be so super quick, okay, it’s just it could be an emergency, you know, I mean, I’m my dad’s only emergency contact other than Mrs. McCall.” Stiles leaps up, abandoning Derek’s pitifully still hard and hopeful dick. He answers the phone quickly, looking panicky before relaxing.

“Scott, can this wait?” He sounds frustrated now and Derek definitely knows how he feels.

“Whoa, hey, calm down, okay, I’m sure it’s just some miscommunication that will blow over.” Stiles listens to whatever Scott is saying before sighing and dropping his head. Derek already knows where this is going.

“Yeah, totally, dude. Let me just tell Derek. Of course I’m with him. Oh, my God, please tell me you are not comparing my awesomely hot romance with you and Allison. Ugh.” Stiles pulls away from his phone with an apologetic expression. “Hey, Der, Scott and Allison had a fight and he needs some bro time. That’s fine with you, right?”

Derek nods, because he’s afraid if he answers vocally he will beg Stiles to stay. “Does he want me to come over?”

“Do you want Derek to tagalong?” He asks and snorts at the response. “Nah, he just wants some Stiles time right now. Also, he isn’t in the emotional place to be around our adorableness.” He laughs again at Scott’s response. “And, apparently, whenever you’re over, you help me cheat at uncheatable games.” He rolls his eyes at Derek.

Stiles says his goodbye to Scott before hanging up and walking over to Derek. “I’m sorry I have to go,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek sighs, nuzzling his face into Stiles’ neck.

“It’s fine,” Derek replies, only half lying. “It’s nice how much you guys care about each other.” He smiles down at this boy he can call his own. “Plus, he had you first.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, moving out of Derek’s embrace. “Nobody _has_ me. I am an empowered, independent woman who don’t need no man.” Now, it’s Derek’s turn to roll his eyes. Stiles laughs, pecking him quickly before gathering his stuff.

“Don’t miss me too much!” He calls behind him and Derek smirks.

“Oh, trust me, I won’t. While you’re shooting virtual zombies, I will be back here all by myself with only the thought of your half-naked body pressed against mine. Whatever will I do.” He practically moans the last word, laughing when he hears Stiles’ groan. Revenge is sweet.

 

::

 

“Come on, Stiles, get _in_ here,” Derek sighs in exasperation at Stiles’ slow pace. “Quickly, I don’t know how much time we have.” They have all afternoon, truthfully, but Derek’s balls are already blue enough, okay?

“Jesus Christ, Derek, I’m coming. Gimme a break, it’s _cold_ ,” Stiles whines, rubbing his arms as he runs into the Hale home. As soon as he is past the doorway, Derek has pressed him against the back of the door.

“Well, hello,” he says coyly, raising an eyebrow.

“Laura and Cora have gone shopping.” A kiss to Stiles’ pale neck. “Mom is with Natalie at a playdate.” A line of nips along his jaw. “Dad is on a business trip and Peter is on vacation.” Derek moves back to Stiles’ lips. “We have the house all to ourselves.”

Stiles’ eyes darken but he looks dubious. “How long will the ladies be out?”

Derek pulls back slightly. “How much time do you need? Not that I’m saying that like I’ll be done really quickly, I mean. Just-” He groans and shakes his head as Stiles laughs into his hair. “Have you met Laura? They’ll be gone for a while, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles snickers, smiling as he kisses Derek. He kisses him like he always does, like it’s their first time and their last time, rough and full of friction and tongue. He kisses him like he loves him, but also like he wants to fuck him. And, God, Derek is so on board with that.

He lifts Stiles up, lets him wrap those long legs around him as he kisses every flash of flesh that appears in front of him. He wants to merge with him, to find every untouched piece of him and smother it in love. He wants to do everything to him.

“Shit, Derek,” Stiles lets out, gasping, high and breathy. “Not that I’m opposed to some rough sex against a wall, but that couch over there looks awfully comfortable.”

 _Yes_ , Derek doesn't say. He doesn't say, _yes, yes, anything for you. I want you to feel safe and loved and comfortable. Anything, everything._ Instead, he wordlessly carries Stiles to the couch, kissing him the whole time. He never wants to stop kissing Stiles, never wants to let anybody else even look at that sinful mouth.

Stiles is straddling him now and it is easy to slip a hand between them and start to undo his pants. God, as much as he has thought about that mouth and those fingers, he wants to get his own hand around Stiles as soon as possible.

He’s unbuckled Stiles’ stupidly complicated belt and is snaking his hand in his pants when he hears a loudly exaggerated cough behind him. Stiles, who was in the middle of attacking his neck, flies off of him, shrieking.

Derek looks up, panting and trying to hide his painfully obvious boner, and sees the face of his loving big brother, Josh. Jesus Christ.

“Little bro!” Josh cries out, looking way too happy for someone who just walked in on their little sibling with his hands down someone’s pants. “Nice to know you’re getting some.” His laugh is joined by a bell-like sound and he turns around to see some blonde girl he doesn’t know, who waves happily at him. “Oh, hey, this is Sara, my girlfriend. Sara, this is my very grown-up brother Derek, and someone who is hopefully not a prostitute.”

Derek’s face falls into his palm. He’s given up on life.

“Hi, I’m Stiles!” Stiles says, smiling, and jumping up from where he had speedily redid his pants. “I’m your brother’s boyfriend.”

Josh rolls his eyes. “Oh, gee, I had thought you guys were just friends.”

Stiles turns to Derek, thrown off from not being the most sarcastic one in the room for once. “I guess the over-exaggerated eye rolling runs in the family,” he shrugs. Derek jumps up, ready to defend his boyfriend from where his brother is definitely about to throw a few punches.

Surprisingly, Josh just laughs. “I’m Josh, the one who got the beauty and brains in the family. Sorry to say you got third place in the Hale draw.”

Derek looks up. “Third?” He was definitely above Laura.

“Natalie is definitely above you in all categories, baby bro. Sorry.” He didn’t look sorry at all.

Stiles laughs and looks at Josh with renewed interest. “You may soon be my favorite Hale,” he says thoughtfully and Derek growls, wrapping an arm around his boy’s waist. He privately thanks God that Josh is the straightest guy to walk the earth.

“Oh, Stiles, do I have things to show you,” Josh practically sings. “Come with me, I have a private stash of photos of all my younger siblings. I have a great one of Princess Derek.” They walk away together with quiet cries of _I knew it!_

Derek turns and shares a longsuffering look with Sara. It’s going to be a long ~~life~~ weekend.

 

::

 

Derek has never been more frustrated in his life. He is not even just talking about sexual frustration. He is about ready to kidnap all their friends and family member and lock them up for _just a couple hours_. Seriously. He is not asking for much here.

And Stiles is not helping. Wherever Derek looks, his boyfriend seems to be fellating a new completely innocent object. It is just _pathetic_ that he jerked off to the thought of a pen last week.

Derek doesn’t know what to _do_. He had asked Boyd’s advice, but he had just shrugged and told him that he himself had never had that problem. Lydia and Erica had laughed in his face, Isaac was _still_ avoiding him, and Scott had just gagged and then sang as loudly as he could. And there was absolutely _no way_ he was asking Laura. Ever. 

He figures his chance has sprung when Stiles invites him over, but then the Sherriff and his ever so present eyes are there too. And Derek’s house is always overrun with the entire extended Hale family. He’s actually contemplating going to a motel.

But then he sees Stiles laugh at his own stupid joke and he knows he couldn’t do that. He needs to give Stiles something special and they won’t find that in a stained motel bed.

He finally figures he should just man up and talk to Stiles about it. He knows Stiles wants him to- he traded meeting Uncle Peter for it, after all- so he doesn’t know what he’s got to lose.

His brain, apparently.

“So, me, you, sex? You know, the deal. And love. So… Penis?” As soon as it seems the word vomit is finished, Derek collapses, his head falling into his hands. What the fuck, seriously?

He feels Stiles’ hand on his shoulder and he groans. He is older and supposedly more experienced than Stiles. So why does he always turn into such a blubbering mess within ten feet of him?

“Hey,” Stiles says, and Derek can hear his smile. “Yes, penis. Very much yes penis. Yes to the penis forever. But I kinda want to talk to you. Which would be a lot nicer if I could see that beeee-yooou-tiful face of yours.”

Derek bemoans his existence once more before looking up. “There he is,” Stiles trills. “My beautiful caveman. Now, first I would like to thank you for asking before you destroy my barely existent innocence. Very nice of you. But I need to ask you something. Are you all there now?”

Derek nods. “Great, awesome. So, um. You’re not only going to have sex with me because of that deal, right?” Stiles bites his lip, a smile there but strained.

Derek’s eyebrows fly up. “Stiles. You do realize that I have been trying to have sex with you for literally weeks. Why would I go to all of this trouble if I didn’t even want to do it?”

“I don’t know, because you’re a huge romantic? And a martyr. You would do it if it made me happy, I know that. But, um, I kind of prefer both partners being into it. Like, enthusiastically into it. Because I am. So, uh, are you?”

Derek immediately pulls Stiles down for a kiss, shaking his head. “How could you ever think that? Dammit, Stiles, you don’t know what you do to me. I have wanted this since the first time I saw you.”

“Kind of creepy, but I’ll take it,” Stiles says with a more real smile. “I don’t know, I guess I was being an idiot. It’s just you never really seemed into it. I had to meet your crazy folks just to get you to agree. I just thought maybe you were doing this just to make me happy.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Don’t ever worry about that again. Trust me. I definitely want this. I really, _really_ want this.”

When Stiles kisses his neck, he can feel the smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

::

 

They come up with a plan. It’s Friday night and Stiles has sent out a mass text that said _doing the sex. This is the verbal version of a sock on the door_ , only to be met with a flurry of congratulatory replies, a _blecccchhh_ from Scott and a _leave me alone ok I have made it very clear I don’t want to be involved your sex lives_ from Isaac, which prompted a confused look from Stiles and a shrug from Derek.

Stiles makes sure his dad is out of the house by slipping a coupon for Burger King in his back pocket. He knows his dad will use it immediately after his shift. He said he’s going to blame Derek if his dad has a heart attack from that grease bucket. Derek agreed that he would definitely take all of it.

When Derek arrives, Stiles is still in the shower. He knows where they hide their key though, so he just shrugs and lets himself in. He sits on the couch, suddenly very aware of the thing that is about to happen. He crosses his legs, then uncrosses them, then tucks them underneath him, before losing his balance and toppling onto the carpet. As he rises from the floor, so does his panic.

Does he look okay? He wore the jeans that Stiles always says makes his ass look good and his favorite Henley, but it _is_ a little worn in. Oh, god. What do people he even wear to things like this?

He walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge to get a soda. When he opens it, he suddenly realized they didn’t get any food. Should he order something? They are probably going to need something to fuel up on, right? Every website said that sex on an empty stomach was not a good plan.

Oh, god, what if this is the final test? Like, if he doesn’t prove he is a good mate that can provide for Stiles, he will be refused sex. He was definitely supposed to bring food. How is he so stupid?

“There has got to be _something_ I can make in here,” Derek mutters to himself as he quickly rifles through the fridge.

That’s why Stiles finds him with his head in his hands when he finally comes down.

Derek jumps when he hears Stiles clear his throat behind him, quickly picking up the nearby bowl and thrusting it at him. “Here,” he says. “Soup.”

Stiles looks down into the bowl of… soup. “Um. Thanks.”

Derek deflates. “It’s not really soup. It’s just hot water with cut up vegetables in it.” Stiles laughs, making him groan.

“It’s okay, really. Scott and I gorged ourselves on pizza for lunch. Oh, shit, I should have made _you_ something! Wow, I am the most inconsiderate boyfriend ever, ugh.” Stiles sinks down next to him in an identical pose.

Derek sighs and turns to him. “I’m not even hungry. I just didn’t want you to be focusing on something stupid like your stomach growling.”

“That’s kinda sweet,” Stiles says with a tiny smile. “Wanna make out now?”

“Yes, god, yes,” Derek answers, immediately attaching his lips to his clavicle. He exhales finally at the breathy moan Stiles lets out. Why would he ever want to eat before this and put it off for even a moment longer?

“Upstairs, upstairs, bed, come on,” Stiles is coaxing, walking backwards as best he can with a large male teenager wrapped around him. Derek makes it easier on both of them by scooping Stiles up and taking the stairs two at a time.

Stiles squeaks before huffing and getting to work on Derek’s neck, almost making him fall down the stairs. “I hate you _so_ much,” he hears Stiles mutter into his throat and he smiles.

As soon as he drops Stiles on his bed, he can already feel long fingers working at his belt. He blushes all the way down his neck as Stiles stares up at him with his wide eyes, slowly lifting up his shirt and kissing his stomach.

He lets Stiles lift his shirt over his head without any struggle and shivers at the feel of lips moving up his chest.

“Hey, hot stuff,” Stiles grins crookedly at him, making Derek roll his eyes and claim those ridiculous lips for himself. As they are kissing, Derek feels a hand reach into his jeans and squeeze him through his underwear. He lets out an embarrassingly high sound.

Stiles pulls back the smallest bit to smirk at him. “What? Am I ruining your _innocence_?” He bats his eyelashes.

Something must show on Derek’s face, because the mischievous look in Stiles’ eyes drop. His face quickly morphs and, before Derek has any clue what is going on, Stiles is kissing him again, wet and perfect with their tongues sliding against each other. There’s an edge of desperation that isn’t usually there, but Derek wants to keep it like this forever.

"Holy shit, Derek, are you a virgin?" Stiles asks, pulling back and panting, his glasses askew.

Derek furrows his brow. "Are you... Not a virgin?" Because, wow, why did that never occur to him? Stiles is stupidly attractive and amazing, who _wouldn’t_ want to sleep with him?

"No, dude, yeah, I mean, yeah, I totally am. I just assumed you weren't, I mean, _fuck_ , look at you." Stiles attacks his neck in a flurry of movements, kissing and sucking and biting until Derek forgets how to do anything but whimper.

"So," Derek chokes out. "So, uh, don't get your hopes up too high."

Stiles pulls away an inch. "Huh?"

"I mean, um, I'm probably gonna come in like two seconds flat and then die of embarrassment." Derek can feel how red his face is, but Stiles just grins.

"Don't worry," he murmurs, coming impossibly closer. "I'll probably be done in one and a half." He just grins goofily at Derek like that isn't the _hottest thing ever_.

“Fuck,” Derek hears himself say. “I need to be touching you right now.”

Stiles visibly swallows. “That is very okay. You have the greenest light possible on that request.”

Derek pushes Stiles back down on the bed and straddles him, deftly undoing his pants. “Fuck, Stiles, I have thought about this so much. I want everything with you. I want it all.” Stiles whimpers as Derek gets a hand around him. “Is this okay?” Derek asks and his pants aren’t even down yet, but he can hear the ragged hoarseness of his voice.

“Yes,” Stiles chokes out. “So okay. Just-” He breaks off as he lifts Derek’s head, capturing his lips again as Derek slowly strokes him, his thumb brushing across the head as he steadily jerks up and down.

He feels Stiles’ hands move around him until they are clutching his ass, fingernails digging into the flesh. Derek’s hips cant, making his ass push down against Stiles’ thighs and cock, as they both moan. Derek twists his wrist, his thumb rubbing the dripping pre-come into the slick weight of Stiles’ cock.

“Fuck, Derek, you’re so good, so good.” Derek feels himself preen silently, his hand speeding up at the praise. He hears his cracked voice beg, “What do you want?”

“Just this,” Stiles gasps, pushing his hips up, fucking into Derek’s fist. Derek’s other hand quickly unbuttons his own pants and finally gets himself in one hand, instead of just fucking into the air and rubbing down onto Stiles.

He feels Stiles’ hands grab tighter onto the flesh of his ass and he lets out another moan. He lets out Stiles’ name, over and over, as he feels him start fucking hard and fast into Derek’s fist. God, somehow this is even hotter than if Derek was the one doing it. Feeling Stiles thrust into such a tight space… well, it’s making him want other things.

He kisses Stiles again, if you can call it that. It’s mostly their mouths brushing over each other, teeth occasionally biting down on a lip and tongues swiping and meeting their partners.

“Derek, I’m so close.” He feels Stiles’ hand come up and tangle into his hair and he groans. He speeds up his hand, squeezing, desperate to see Stiles’ face as he comes, to know every single part of him.

He feels Stiles bite down on his lip so hard that he tastes blood and quickly pulls back to see Stiles’ face. Stiles is shuddering, muffling his voice- much to Derek’s displeasure- and breathing hard, but his face is- is breathless. It’s beautiful and vulnerable and naked. Derek wants to take a picture and show it to everyone, shove it in their face, but also never let anybody ever see Stiles like this again. He wants to be his first and his last and everything in between.

He feels Stiles breathing, hot and drunk and glorious, on his neck and shivers. “Come on,” Stiles whispers, surprising them both with his capacity to speak after that. “Come on.”

Derek takes it as an invitation to push his pants down all the way to his knees and jerk himself off, watching Stiles intensely. Stiles quickly snaps out of his blissed-out mood and wraps his own hand around Derek’s.

“What do you want?” he hears Stiles ask and swallows. He slowly retracts his hand until he can feel Stiles’ long fingers curled around him, gentle but steady as he pumps. “You,” he answers. “Just you.” His hips jump up into Stiles’ grasp and he knows he’s not going to last long at all.

Stiles looks him in the eyes- those fucking eyes- before grinning and moving down his body, his hand still wrapped around Derek’s slick cock. “I’m gonna try something, okay?” Stiles says with that twinkle in his eyes before wrapping his lips around Derek’s cock.

The amount of times Derek has thought about Stiles’ lips is staggering. They always seem to be stretched around something and, honestly, Derek is surprised everybody in the school isn’t constantly jizzing their pants.

But the real thing is so, so, _so_ much better. Stiles hums around him, like he’s content, testing everything out before pulling back and licking gently around the head. “Fuck,” Derek groans and Stiles pulls off, grins up at him, before sucking him entirely into his mouth.

“Stiles!” Derek uses all his self-restraint not to buck up into Stiles’ mouth, but it’s not easy when Stiles is encouraging it.

“Come on, baby,” Stiles mutters into his thigh. “It’s okay.” Derek cants his hips carefully, experimentally, feeling Stiles suck in around him. His mind is a steady stream of _fuck fuck fuck Stiles fuck_ as he fucks into Stiles’ mouth.

He feels Stiles hand come around and squeeze his ass and he bucks harder. He feels himself on edge as Stiles teases him, his slicked thumb swiping his hole, and is about to warn Stiles when he feels a fingertip slide into him. It’s all too much suddenly and he comes harder than he ever has before.

Stiles tries to swallow, but instead pulls his head back and lets Derek drip onto his chin and cheek. “Fuck,” Derek whispers again, leaning forward and kissing Stiles. “God, you’re perfect. Where did you learn to do that?”

Stiles blushes around a grin. “I practiced on my lacrosse stick.” Derek laughs and laughs, pulling Stiles down onto the bed with him and pulling their clothes all the way off, wiping their damp skin with tissues.

“Obligatory cuddles?” Stiles asks with a cheeky smirk, letting Derek silence him with a kiss. “I love you,” Derek murmurs when he lets go, reveling in the smile that brings out of Stiles.

"I'm glad you were my first time," Stiles mumbles. "I'm glad it was with someone who I could joke around with and smile at goofily and I wouldn't have to worry about being seductive or sexy."

"You _were_ seductive and sexy," Derek mutters back.

Stiles' grin stretches wide across his face. "Shut up. It's just... I'm glad it was you. I'm glad you were my first."

Derek sits up slightly, staring at Stiles. "I'm gonna be your last, too," he says seriously.

Stiles chuckles slightly. "You can't say shit like that, Derek. We're teenagers."

"Exactly!" Derek exclaims, tired of being told what to feel. "We're teenagers. So if we want to be stupid and naive and believe we'll be together forever with no problems, then let's."

Stiles smiles. "Okay. Okay, I can do that."

Derek entwines their fingers together on the sheets, liking the contrast of his tan hand against Stiles' pale one.

Suddenly, Stiles curses. "What?" Derek mumbles sleepily.

"I totally forgot to sing about how I just had sex. God, I don't even know who I am anymore. What have you made me into, thinking of romance before the lonely island?" Derek rolls his eyes.

"Well, I don't think it has been thirty minutes yet."

Stiles grins, seemingly ecstatic he's playing along, before his features relax into a softer smile. "Nah. I have this feeling I'll have plenty more chances."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Derek falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr [here](http://www.bisexualkitsune.tumblr.com/) (I STILL DONT KNOW HOW TO DO LINKS IN NOTES PLS HELP YOU WORTHLESS SHITS)  
> but yeah i love everyone so hey come talk about these idiots with me  
> update: I FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO LINKS BUT YOU GUYS DIDN'T HELP AT ALL SO YOU'RE STILL WORTHLESS SHITS


End file.
